the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Bastulin
"Hatred of Technomancers! Evan Bastulin!" 'Evan Bastulin '''is the main character of the Opera TV series The Bastulins. Debut and further appearances In the series Evan first appeared in Tales from Jackal City, wherein he and his wife Mona were briefed on the history of Bastulinia by the Bastulin Captain. After that, the two began stretching, when they were alerted to the threat of an attacking Technomancer. The two rushed outside, and used Fire Blastulins to shoot the Techno's vehicle down. Afterwards, the two returned to stretching. During the events of The Jackals episode Who Are These Other Heroes?, Evan was told of a plot from Jackal City that threatened to destroy Bastulinia. When he went to Jackal City to investigate and met the Black Jackal, the Bastulin thought that the Jackal was responsible for the plot, and the two fought, with Evan coming out on top after his Sonic Blastulin proved to be more powerful than Blackie's Jackal Screech. Later in the episode, he learned that the true organisers of the plot were the Jackal Hater Squad, so he invited Mona and Bastu-Baby to join him in fighting them. After the plot was foiled, Evan and his family returned to Bastulinia, but not before pledging to keep in touch with the heroes of Jackal City. In the movie Later, during the events of The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble!, Evan and his family were exiled from Bastulinia due to their use of technology to save the Bastulin Captain's life in the episode Where No Bastulin Has Gone Before. Later on, the Bastulins realised that they had been tricked by the Haters, and joined Jackal City's heroes once more to battle not only the Haters, but the other villains each hero had been facing. During the attack on Hater HQ, Evan and Mona proved essential, as they sprung all of the traps intended to catch the heroes. After the villains were defeated, Evan, Mona, Bastu-Baby and the Bastulin Captain joined the newly-formed Jackal City Hero Agency, and later joined the agency's mission to go to space. In The Space Jackals During the events of The Space Jackals, Evan, his family, and the Bastulin Captain lived aboard the starcruiser [[Jackalium|''Jackalium]]. ''During the events of the episode The White Planet and The Bastulin Trio's Ways, the Bastulins (minus Bastu-Baby) were reminded of the anti-technology policy that they seemingly abandoned, causing them to go into a sort of trance and attempt to destroy the ''Jackalium. After the starcruiser was repaired, the trio were brought to the technologically-advanced planet of Itheter on the advice of Zax'az Bespaloni to break the trance that they were in. Appearance Evan Bastulin has messy brown hair, a trait he passed down to his son. He has three outfits: One with a basketball shirt and tan shorts inherited from his late father, one that consists of only a green loincloth with a necklace made of shark teeth, and his ''Jackalium ''uniform. It should be noted that Evan was barefoot in all three of these outfits, as per Bastulinian policy. Personality Evan Bastulin is a stalwart defender of Bastulinia's ideals, but he will not hesitate to go against these ideals for the greater good. He, in particular, has a grudge against the Technomancers because of the fact that they killed his parents during their initial invasion 15 years before the start of the series. Likes * Protecting his Bastulinity * Protecting Bastulinia * Playing with his wife's feet * His family and friends Dislikes * Technomancers * Having his privacy interrupted * Having his clothes stolen * Seeing his son sad Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:The Bastulins Category:Opera TV Characters Category:Bastulins Category:Barefooters Category:Jackal City Hero Agency members Category:Characters